Onii-chan Collection Demon's Moon tie-in
by Tomoe Mami
Summary: Fifty prompts detailing sympathy and cautious forgiveness between the two siblings before and after Ken learns the truth: that his brother was Chosen before him. For Aiko's "Sibling Boot Camp" challenge.
1. Hellos

**A/N**: Here is the first of 50 drabbles in the Onii-chan Collection for Aiko's "Sibling Boot Camp" challenge. Will be cycling through my three Boot Camp challenges, along with my chaptered fics.

Characters: Osamu, Wizarmon, Ken, mentions of the Chosen and Tailmon

Genre: Comfort/slight angst

...

1. Hellos

When the Chosen Children got back to the real world and were celebrating returning home, Osamu came walking up the path with a figure very familiar to Tailmon — Wizarmon. The Children, with the exception of Ken and Hikari, froze and the Digimon merely stared at Osamu.

Ken hesitantly shuffled towards his brother and, when he reached him, apologized for saying he didn't want him as a sibling. His body shuddered from his sobs and Osamu tentatively placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ken," he murmured, massaging the spot. "I really am. It was... I don't know how to explain it. Anyway," Osamu paused, lifting Ken's chin up gently and smiling genuinely. "I knew you didn't mean it."

Ken's tears stopped and laughter filled the children's ears as he embraced his brother and stammered: "H-Hi nii-chan~". As the Digimon looked on, a certain mage wondered if the younger boy would forgive his sibling.


	2. Handshakes

Characters: Osamu, Ken, Jun, Akira and Yutaka, Momoe and their partners

Genre: Friendship

...

2. Handshakes

That afternoon, Osamu invited his team over to his parents' unit and introduced them to Ken. The younger boy glanced up at his nii-chan as the elder spoke. _He was Chosen before me_, Ken thought. _Will I be able to trust him again?_

Motomiya Jun paced up to the younger Ichijouji and stuck out her hand. "I'm Daisuke's older sister, Jun. My partner is Leomon."

"Yeah and your Crest traits were _Friendship_ and _Love_," Leomon's Child form, Gaomon, snickered. The Adult Digimon had had to devolve in order to fit inside the smaller space. The same rule applied to Ogremon, having devolved to Falcomon.

Ken shook his team-mate's sister's hand. The Aburame twins were next.

"Aburame Akira," the older twin started off, "and this is my partner, Falcomon."

"Aburame Yutaka," his younger brother added. "Impmon's my Digimon."

"_Knowledge_ and _Darkness_ were yours," the mischievous little creature cackled.

"Akira's were _Reliability_ and _Sincerity_," Falcomon huffed indignantly.

Ken shook the twins' hands as well.

Finally, there was Inoue Momoe, Miyako's older sister. Her partner was a Muchomon.

"My Crest traits were _Kindness_ and _Light_," the elder Inoue explained. The young boy shook her hand, hoping he could finish this soon.

"My traits were _Hope_ and _Courage_," Osamu concluded, getting up off the sofa. "Not very ideal, considering the way things happened..." He looked away, ashamed. Wizarmon patted his shoulder.


	3. Band Aids

Characters: Osamu, Ken

Genre: Hurt/comfort

...

3. Band Aids

Ken came home limping one day. Osamu asked what was wrong and his younger brother replied that he had been running from an evil Digimon when he tripped and scraped his knee. The older Ichijouji could see Ken was holding back the pained, distrustful tears, so he knelt down and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Let it out," he murmured. "Let it out and I'll get the Band Aids." He got up to go into the kitchen and retrieve the medical kit. He fished out a single Band Aid, opened it and stuck it on Ken's knee after washing it and putting some antiseptic ointment on. "All better?"

"T-thanks, nii-chan," Ken breathed and held himself back. He still didn't quite trust his brother to fully commit to an official hug yet.


	4. Pepper Spray

Characters: Osamu, Ken

...

4. Pepper Spray

Osamu and Ken were surrounded by a gang. The gang leader kept speaking aggressively with Osamu, who repeatedly denied the topic in a calm manner. When the leader became even more hostile, Ken saw his onii-chan take out a can of...

_Pepper spray?_ Ken might not have been a genius, but even he knew using that against the leader would incite fury from the gang members. He watched with concern as Osamu held it up, showing it clearly to the leader. The guy still refused to back down.

Sighing, Osamu muttered something about the fact that he was warned and sprayed it in the guy's eyes who fell back, clutching his face. Losing their nerve, the gang retreated, two of their members helping their leader.


	5. Warm Hugs

Characters: Osamu, Ken

...

5. Warm Hugs

Following the pepper spray incident, Osamu and Ken returned home, their Digimon partners waiting for them. Wizarmon and Wormmon both asked how they were and Osamu replied that they were fine. Wizarmon could tell something was off about his partner's answer, but didn't press the matter.

The two teenagers sat down on the sofa together, Ken a small distance away from his older brother. Osamu knew he hadn't been very kind to Ken when they were growing up and sincerely wanted to make an attempt at friendship now, before he lost his brotherly relationship with Ken forever.

"Ken," the older brother started, looking over at his younger brother. The other boy glanced at Osamu warily. "I know I haven't been a very good brother and I know no amount of excuses or explanations will make up for that, but I would like this to be a fresh start." He held out an open hand. Ken stared at it, before staring at his brother.

"Please, Ken. Can we have a fresh start and repair our relationship? I didn't want to lose you today." The words _that's why I used the pepper spray on that guy_ were left unsaid.

"Osamu-nii-chan!" Ken cried in surprise and willingly moved over to give his brother a warm hug.

Osamu embraced his younger brother and glanced down at him, smiling. "I know I have a long way to go, but these are the first steps," he murmured. Ken just nodded emphatically at that statement.


	6. Noises

morgan kingsley: lol XD No, it's not Sam's ghost. Onii-chan Collection ties-in with Shadow of a Miracle which is a Digimon AT (alternate timeline) where Sam doesn't die. Yes, Jun is a Chosen Child. I did know that and I thought it would be cool to experiment with her, among others, being the first Chosen Children. I didn't really have a specific Digimon in mind when I had that one wound Ken, but we'll go with Vilemon. As for if he'll see it again, I decided he will. Yeah, the gang was a normal one. This takes place in the 01 timeline with the 02 Chosen acting as the 01 team. They're going to be on good terms again after these are finished.

Characters: Osamu, Ken

…

6. Noises

Two weeks after Vilemon gave Ken his knee wound, the loathsome little evil Digimon decided to return. His antics started one night when Osamu was already asleep, with Wizarmon keeping watching over the siblings. Ken wasn't able to sleep, sensing that there was a Digimon outside, so he went to stay by Wizarmon's side.

Vilemon's claws made scratching noises on the glass windows, which initially spooked Ken, but Wizarmon reassured him that everything was fine and he would deal with the problem.

The Adult level elf flew outside and a fight ensued between him and Vilemon. The battle lasted several minutes, before a scream of pain was heard from the Virus attribute and his body was deleted.


	7. Football

7. Football

The next day, the Ichijouji siblings were playing a game of soccer against each other and Ken was ever so slowly starting to forgive his older brother. It would still take more time, but the relationship was well on the way to being repaired. Osamu noticed his younger brother was sitting much closer to him than he had been in the past.

"Here comes a goal!" Osamu cried out excitedly.

"No way, nii-chan," Ken countered cheerily and leaped up to block the wayward, airborne ball.

The soccer ball bounced off Ken's crossed arm defensive position and he fluidly kicked it back in his brother's direction.

Osamu smiled and ignored the ball for now. "Well done," he complimented, noticing a light flush of embarrassment creep across Ken's face at the praise.

"Thank you, onii-chan," Ken accepted the congratulations and ducked his head meekly.

Osamu mentally frowned at the action. It seemed he still had a long way to go before Ken would fully accept his approval. He didn't mind. If it took him the rest of his life, he would earn his younger brother's trust back. Nothing would stop him.


	8. Star Showers

8. Star Showers

During that same day, while the siblings were watching the lunch time news, a report came on about a star shower occurring that night. Needless to say, the brothers were excited to see it happen, since they had never seen one before. They completed the school work that was due in on Monday and waited impatiently for nightfall, eager with anticipation.

When the sun fell below the horizon and nightfall arrived, the siblings were at first waiting a while. But then, it happened. The first star streaked across the dark sky, followed by another and then several more came in succession. The brothers were amazed by what they had seen and hoped they would see another star shower at some point.


	9. White

9. White

White was the colour of the snow on the ground. The snowflakes, the ice, everything was white. And Ken was amazed by it all. Osamu stood in the doorway, watching his younger brother skip around in the snow and couldn't help but chuckle when Ken lost his footing and slipped, falling face first into the snow.

He was quick to rush to his brother's aid, however, and helped him brush the ice off of his face. They both had a good laugh after that. That was the good thing about winter – it was a season meant to be enjoyed by one and all.


	10. Summer

10. Summer

Summer was the season Ken hated the most, for it was the season that he had almost lost his brother. He had been saved by a passerby, though, so he was grateful for that. Osamu didn't pay too much attention to the distant memory; he didn't want to be reminded that a car had very nearly killed him.

Even the brothers' parents did not want to dwell on the incident. It was far too close to their hearts for that. In a private conversation with Osamu and Ken, their Digimon partners theorized that the driver of the car was no human, but a Digimon pretending to be human.


	11. Sniffles

11. Sniffles

One day, Ken woke up with a cold and was miserably sniffling and sneezing. Osamu jumped down off of the top bunk and went to see his younger brother. He had with him a warm washer and some Vapo Drops.

He eased Ken back into a lying position, placed the washer on his forehead and gave him a Vapo Drop to suck on. "Hey Ken, when you can feel the drop getting close to its end, remember to sit up, okay? It's so you don't choke on it."

"Thanks onii-chan," Ken nodded and settled down, continuing to suck the drop.


	12. Prism

12. Prism

Ken had been given a math problem involving a polyhedron, but he could not work out how many sides it had. He mulled over it for a long time, before the sight of his still brother caught Osamu's attention. He came over from his side of the bedroom and looked at the many-sided sphere, before glancing at the math problem.

Osamu blinked, taken aback by the sheer difficulty of the question, so he used the personal internet connection the siblings had in their room and typed in a search inquiry. It only took a few seconds to find what he was after. "Here we are, Ken," he commented. "It has ten faces."

"Thanks, onii-chan," came Ken's reply as he wrote the answer down.


	13. Transparent

13. Transparent

Ken's parents worried about their younger son, as did Osamu. Right now, however, their parents were more concerned about Osamu's grades. He seemed to be slipping in classes and they wondered why. They approached him one night and asked him about the issue. The older sibling said he didn't want to talk about it, but Ken entered his brother's room at that point and held up Osamu's report card.

"An F, onii-chan? Is this because you're worried about me going _there_ again? Please don't worry, onii-chan. I have to save that world, just as you did four years ago."

"But Ken-"

"It's alright. It's my responsibility."


	14. Irritation

14. Irritation

"Osamu, what's wrong?" Wizarmon asked, realizing his partner was, for whatever reason, irritated.

The older boy shook his head, wanting the Digimon to drop the issue, but it didn't seem like he was going to do that. "Let it go, Wizarmon," he said at length with a heavy sigh.

_Why should I? Something is clearly bothering you_, the mage answered telepathically in a calm manner, trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

"... Because I've been a bad brother and it's weighing heavily on my mind," Osamu replied very reluctantly.

"You're annoyed with yourself, onii-chan, because you're worried about me?" Ken questioned, as if he had been walking past.

Osamu's eyes widened in shock. "K-Ken..." he stammered, knowing instantly he had to have been called mentally by Wizarmon. He glared at the mage Digimon, but was privately grateful Wizarmon had taken the action he did. "... Yeah," he managed to respond.


	15. Dark Circles

15. Dark Circles

Ken had been having a spate of nightmares for some reason and he was waking up with dark circles under his eyes. This worried Osamu and their partners, as they wanted to know what had caused them. He was unable to tell them, so Wizarmon went to work on discovering the source for himself.

The elven Digimon had promised to tell the siblings when the Digimon, as that's what Wizarmon suspected the source to be, was dealt with. As Ken lay sleeping fitfully the next night, Wizarmon scanned the area outside the boys' bedroom and found the source, recognizing it as a Bakumon.

But this Bakumon seemed to be corrupted, which would explain the nightmares as opposed to the healing dreams Bakumon normally give. Wizarmon finished off the corrupted Bakumon with a powerful Thunder Ball and returned to the inside of the house. He glanced over at Ken, who was now more at ease.


	16. Geometry

Ken was studying some maths and he was focusing on the geometry section. He found the problem easy to solve and was dissatisfied with the lack of difficulty. Osamu happened to come into the siblings' bedroom at the time and Ken called his brother over, asking for a harder geometry equation.

Osamu raised an eyebrow, before looking at the problem his younger brother had just answered. He scoffed. "That's child's play," he remarked. "Alright, Ken. You want a harder equation, you've got one." He chuckled, knowing Ken would ace this one as well.

He wrote down one equation he had been asked to do in his class today and handed the piece of paper over to his little brother. Ken glanced at it and Osamu could see his sibling's mind already at work.

Several minutes later, Ken handed the paper back to Osamu, smiling happily. Osamu casually checked it and was taken aback. Ken had actually answered the equation, which had been set for a higher year than his own. "I can't believe it… You did it, Ken."


End file.
